Lee Jordan
Lee Jordan is a wizard, son of Mr. and Mrs. Jordan, and a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1989 to 1996. During his years at Hogwarts, he became best friends with Fred and George Weasley, and liked doing pranks with them. He often helped them work on their inventions and tricks, some of which were eventually sold at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Lee also served as a Quidditch commentator during his Hogwarts years and was a member of Dumbledore's Army, an organisation founded and led by Harry Potter. After Hogwarts, he hosted a radio show, Potterwatch, in order to inform and encourage the wizarding world, advising how they could all be protected from Lord Voldemort. In 1998, he fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and was devastated by the loss of Fred. He survived the war, though his later life is unknown. Biography Education at Hogwarts Early Years Lee Jordan started his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1989. When he arrived at Hogwarts during the Sorting ceremony he was Sorted into the house of Gryffindor, where he would share a dormitory with other Gryffindor boys, Fred and George Weasley, who would become his best friends. Also sorted in the same house and year as him was Angelina Johnson. Lee Jordan became the Quidditch commentator, but he was always closely supervised in his job by his head of house, Minerva McGonagall as his commentry was always biassed in favour of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was however fair to the houses of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff when they were playing, but in the case of Slytherin he would be highly critical and rude at times. Third Year In 1991 Lee Jordan was going into his Third Year of education at Hogwarts, and on Platform 9¾ he was surrounded by a large group of students, all peering into his box containing a tarantula. His friends Fred and George thought nothing of it until it became a giant tarantula with the possible aid of an encorging charm and they had to rush and see. Lee was a popular trouble maker and so were his best friends. On the evening Harry Potter was made Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Fred and George told Harry that they could not stay long as Lee Jordan thought he had discovered a new secret passage out of the school grounds and they wanted to check it out with him. Later on when Gryffindor plays its first Quidditch match of the season against Slytherin, Lee Jordan commentated. He identified the Chasers on each team, and when he spoke of Angelina Johnson he went on to tell the whole crowd that he was disappointed with her for not wanting to go out with him. Later in the game when the Snitch was first visible, Harry Potter was fouled by Slytherin's Marcus Flint and Lee was quick to speak the truth and tell the audience that it was a deliberate foul. Professor McGonagall called him into order and he stops his ranting. After the final exams of the year were over, Harry, Ron and Hermione spotted Lee with Fred and George knee-high off the shore of the lake tickling the Giant Squid. Fourth Year Lee Jordan's fourth year was a more quiet one, Lee continued to commentate on all the Quidditch games and he continued with his biassed commentating for Gryffindor and Minerva McGonagall still assisted in keeping him in line. Slytherin, Gryffindors rivals had a new seeker, Draco Malfoy who had bought his way into the team. During one Quidditch match however, a rogue Bludger was set on Harry Potter and the game got suprisingly interesting, and extremely dangerous for both Harry, other players and the crowd. At the end of the game, Harry Potter had broken his arm. Fifth Year On the Hogwarts Express journey into his fifth year, the train was searched by Dementors looking for escapee from Azkaban, Sirius Black. Jordan again took the role of commentating Quidditch matches. In the match Ravenclaw-Gryffindor he forgets to commentate on the players and instead his focus is dierected onto Harry Potter's new Firebolt, in which he uses the game to advertise it. He comments that Cho Chang's Comet is no match for it and is told off by his Head of House for doing so. Later on in the year during the final match of the season Gryffindor play Slytherin. McGonagall has to restrain Lee Jordan from his microphone a couple of times as he is commentating harshly about the Slytherin teams tactics, but by the end of the game, McGonagall is just as angry at the Slytherin team and their dirty tactics as he is. However, despite this, Gryffindor win the Quidditch Cup for Captain of the team Oliver Wood in his final year. Sixth Year During Lee Jordan's sixth year Hogwarts was the holding grounds to the Triwizard Tournament, which resulted in all Quidditch games being cancelled. After Albus Dumbledore had announced this information, Lee had his head down with Fred and George each trying to come up with ways to avoid the age limit that Dumbledore said would be placed on entering the competition as they were only months short of being able to enter. When they try and enter their names into the Goblet of Fire they notice that Dumbledore has drawn an age line around it, preventing underaged wizards from competing. Due to this, Lee, Fred and George all take an Ageing Potion in an attempt to fool the line set by Dumbledore, Fred and George however are the only ones out of the three to make it over the line before it violently hurtles them backwards and long white beards sprout from their faces. Lee accompanied Fred and George to the Hospital wing to have their beards removed. However, Harry Potter, underaged is accepted as a champion for the tournament, which results in his best friend Ron Weasley falling out with him and on the first Hogsmeade weekend trip, Ron goes with Lee Jordan, Fred and George instead of Harry and Hermione. After the tournament is over, the twins relate to Harry, Ron and Hermione and tell them how Ludo Bagman had cheated them and Lee Jordan tells them that he also cheated his father in the same way. Seventh Year On the Hogwarts Express journey this year Fred and George told Harry that they needed to sit down with Lee Jordan and talk business. By now the plans the three had for a joke shop were well underway and they were in the process of lining up suppliers and creating ideas for inital ideas. When he arrives at Hogwarts, Lee Jordan soon learns that the Ministry of Magic is interfering and that Dolores Umbridge has been appointed High Inquisitor. This meant trouble for Lee and his friends as they normally enjoyed pulling pranks at the expense of people such as Argus Filch. However, they couldn't this year with her watching. When it was time for action to be put into place, Hermione Granger came up with idea of an organisation against Umbridge, Dumbledore's Army. Lee attended the first meeting of this organisation which was held at the Hog's Head. He, George and Fred were all seen carrying large bags from Zonko's Joke Shop. Later on in the year, Minerva McGonagall restrains Lee's commentating when he becomes extremely complimentary towards Angelina Johnson in a game, and yet again complains about her not going out with him. Shortly after the mass outbreak from Azkaban, teachers are forbidden from discussing anything unrelated to academics with their students. Lee takes this new rule as an opportunity to deny Umbridge and correctly tells her that she had no business in arguing with Fred and George over and Exploding Snap as it was a non-academic subject. However, she did not see it this way and he was made to serve detention using a Blood Quill to write lines. After having served detention Harry Potter suggests using Essence of Murtlap to heal the wounds on his hand. He then helped to harass Dolores Umbridge by levitating Nifflers in through her window. This turned out to cause more harm than help — Umbridge thought Rubeus Hagrid was doing it, and added to her reasoning to sack him. After Hogwarts On August 1, 1997, Lee attended the wedding of Bill Weasley, Fred and George's older brother, to Fleur Delacour. While there, he danced with Ginny Weasley, among others. Potterwatch During the height of the Second Wizarding War, Lee hosted a radio show called Potterwatch, under the codename "River". Potterwatch acted as a voice of truth while the Wizarding Wireless Network and Daily Prophet fell under the influence of the Voldemort-controlled Ministry of Magic. Lee and his co-hosts voiced support for Harry Potter and encouraged wizards and witches to protect the Muggles who were being victimized by Death Eaters. Battle of Hogwarts Lee Jordan also returned to Hogwarts in 1998 when he was contacted by Neville Longbottom via his Dumbledore's Army coin with Fred, George and Ginny Weasley as well as Cho Chang to participate in the final battle. Lee Jordan proved useful during the Battle of Hogwarts as he had a great knowledge of all the Hogwarts secret passages and together, he, Fred, George and Hannah Abbott guarded the fallen passages. Also in the battle he and George dispatched of the Death Eater Yaxley near the end of the conflict, after his best friend Fred Weasley had been killed. Later life As Lee was not listed among the casualities, and he was seen alive during the end of the battle, it is assumed that he witnessed the final duel between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort and that he survived the war. Physical Appearance Lee was described as a black boy with black hair and dreadlocks. In 1995, he scarred his hand with Dolores Umbridge's blood quill, as a punishment. Personality and traits Lee was a funny boy who liked doing pranks, much like his best friends Fred and George Weasley. He had also a good personality and is very friendly and popular among his friends. He also joked in front of Minerva McGonagall, who was always very serious and strict. Lee was also very brave, as he defended his friends and did not hestitate to express his opinions to Dolores Umbridge. Furthermore, he made fun of Umbridge in front of the whole class, as he thought she deserved it, and became a member of Dumbledore's Army, in order to learn Defence Against the Dark Arts from Harry. He hosted a radio show called Potterwatch, in order to encourage the listeners, telling that Harry Potter was still alive and could defeat Voldemort. He seemed to agree with Kingsley Shacklebolt's point of view, that both the wizards and the Muggles were worthwhile to be saved during the Second Wizarding War. Lee also fought at the Battle of Hogwarts in order to defeat the Death Eaters. Relationships Family Little is known about Lee's relationship with his parents. However, it is known that Ludo Bagman had once stolen money from Lee's father, who became very angry. Lee told Fred and George about it. During the Second Wizarding War, Lee's parents possibly opposed the Death Eaters, like their son. Fred and George Weasley Lee Jordan was best friends with both the Weasley twins during his time at Hogwarts. Lee Jordan was rarely seen outside of the company of either Fred or George. Lee got into a lot of trouble with the twins over his time at Hogwarts, in 1991 Lee brought a giant tarantula onto the Hogwarts Express and in 1995 he joined Dumbledore's Army and helped the twins harass Dolores Umbridge, which resulted in him "writing lines", scarring his hand. He was rather lonely after Fred and George's departure, but continued to wreak havoc by lifting Nifflers into her office."Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix" In 1998 after Fred and George had left school Lee returned with them to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts, in which Lee lost one of his best friends, Fred. Angelina Johnson Lee Jordan seemed to have a crush on Angelina Johnson, on several occasions commenting during Quidditch on her physical appearance, and once even stating that she refused to go out with him, much to the annoyance of Professor McGonagall who was embarrassed by his commentary during Quidditch games. Despite the fact that Angelina and Fred Weasley, Lee's best friend, were in a relationship, Lee still jokingly spoke of his love for Angelina. Hogwarts staff .]] .]] Lee, much like Fred and George, was considered as a troublemaker by his professors at Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall was the Transfiguration professor, the head of Gryffindor house, and a very serious and strict person. However, Lee sometimes joked in front of her, and she always shouted at him. Although McGonagall disapproved his behaviour, both of them opposed and ridiculed Dolores Umbridge in 1995. Furthermore, Lee and McGonagall fought along at the Battle of Hogwarts against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Lee also disliked Severus Snape, the Potions professor and the head of Slytherin house. Snape favoured the Slytherin students and was very strict with the students he did not like, and Lee was obviously one of them. However, Lee possibly liked professors Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout and Rubeus Hagrid. Hagrid was also a good friend of Fred and George. One of the teachers Lee hated most was Dolores Umbridge, the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor in 1995. She was an extremely sadistic woman and she liked punishing the students. When Lee joked in front of her, and thus ridiculed her, she made him “write lines”, with a special Blood Quill, that scarred Lee's hand. Lee strongly opposed Umbridge, becoming a member of Dumbledore's Army, and supporting Fred and George Weasley during their departure. Order of the Phoenix members .]] .]] Lee allied with the Order of the Phoenix during the Second Wizarding War. He already knew some members, such as Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Hermione. In 1997, Lee and the other members of the order hosted Potterwatch, a radio show, in order to give information about Lord Voldemort and Severus Snape to the listeners, encourage them and advise them to think that both wizards and muggles should be protected from the Death Eaters. Lee appeared to be friendly with Remus Lupin, whom he called “Romulus” during the show. They discussed together about many things that concerned the wizarding world. They also agreed that Harry Potter was alive, and that he made a plan in order to destroy Voldemort. Lee and Lupin fought together at the Battle of Hogwarts, where Lupin was killed. Lee was possibly saddened when he learned about his death. Lee also appeared to have the same point of view with Kingsley Shacklebolt, who believed that every human life is worth the same, and worth saving. Lee responed by expressing his opinion that Kingsley was right, and that he would vote him as a Minister for Magic. After the war, Kingsley eventually became Minister for Magic. Dumbledore's Army .]] Lee became a member of Dumbledore's Army in 1995, in order to learn Defence Against the Dark Arts by Harry Potter and oppose Dolores Umbridge. Lee was friendly with the most members of the Army. Some of his closest friends appeared to be Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Oliver Wood (who wasn't an official member of the army, but supported them and fought at the Battle of Hogwarts alongside them), Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. All of them seemed to like Lee and have fun with him. Other friends of Lee may have been fellow Gryffindors Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, and some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, such as Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Michael Corner, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Marietta Edgecombe and Zacharias Smith. As Lee was rather friendly with most people, he had a good relationship with them, except for Smith, whom with he, Fred and George argued about Voldemort's return. Behind the scenes *In the Harry Potter games, Lee Jordan always starts his commentary by reminding the player of the basics of Quidditch, and what needs to be done to win the challenge. *In the movies, Lee Jordan is played by Luke Youngblood, who also provided the voice for Lee in the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. *Although Lee is in every one of J.K. Rowling's novels except Half-Blood Prince, he has only been in the first two films thus far, but is expected to return for Deathly Hallows. However, there has been no news from Warner Bros or Youngblood about Lee's involvment in the films. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix '' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' Notes and references de:Lee Jordan fr:Lee Jordan pl:Lee Jordan ru:Ли Джордан fi:Lee Jordan Jordan, Lee Jordan, Lee Jordan, Lee Jordan, Lee Jordan, Lee Jordan, Lee Jordan, Lee Jordan, Lee Jordan, Lee Jordan, Lee Jordan, Lee